Locally- and web-hosted applications frequently include mechanisms that developers use to track the ways in which their users interact with the application. Such mechanisms are generally tied to a specific tracking system maintained by a third-party. The third-party system gathers and processes the tracking data and provides it to application developer. Some tracking services provided by different third-party systems may differ from some third-party systems and may be virtually identical to others. As a result, developers must either select a single best fit tracking system, or instrument their applications to send tracking data to multiple tracking systems.